Butcher's Bridge
right|290px Butcher's Bridge (Most Rzeźnika) – jedno z Pól Sprawiedliwości, na którym rozgrywany jest tryb ARAM. Znajduje się w Bilgewater jako centrum portowego miasta. Zapowiedź center|600px W skrócie: W okresie letnim uruchomimy nowe wydarzenie, zwane 'Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu. W związku z tym wprowadzamy mapę Butcher's Bridge do trybu ARAM, która przedstawia Bilgewater po raz pierwszy w grze. Czytajcie dalej, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat nowej mapy oraz burzy mózgów w Riot, wywołanej przez możliwości, jakie oferuje miasto portowe.''Tworzenie Butcher’s Bridge: wydarzenie Bilgewater ''Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu''' przybije do portu w lecie, ale zawartość z tego wydarzenia trafi na PBE w ciągu najbliższych tygodni. Potraktujcie ten artykuł jako pozbawioną spoilerów zapowiedź, ale możecie chcieć unikać wszelkich artykułów związanych z Bilgewater do czasu startu wydarzenia, jeżeli pragniecie śledzić historię.'' right|150px Bilgewater będzie gospodarzem czwartego fabularnego wydarzenia, po Shadow Isles, Freljordzie i Shurimie. Całe Riot uznało, że tętniące życiem miasto portowe byłoby idealnym miejscem na kolejne wydarzenie. Zespoły do spraw fabuły i tworzenia świata przygotowały podstawy do przeplatania się kultur oraz stylów, do czego z pewnością dochodzi w takim miejscu. center Kierujemy się do Bilgewater Zdecydowaliśmy się na Bilgewater, gdy stworzyliśmy mapę do ARAM w stylu Bilgewater podczas jednej z sesji Thunderdomu. Entuzjazm, jaki pojawił się u wszystkich po zobaczeniu Bilgewater w grze, doprowadził do stworzenia motywu przewodniego tego wydarzenia. Po tej eksplozji kreatywności wiele zespołów z Riot zebrało się razem, aby przedstawić Bilgewater wraz z dużą ilością zawartości – wliczając w to rozbudowaną wersję wcześniej stworzonej mapy. Nowa mapa ARAM Mapa Butcher's Bridge przedstawia Bilgewater po raz pierwszy w grze. Można na niej zobaczyć oryginalne elementy kultury Bilgewater połączone z zewnętrznymi wpływami z całej Runeterry, czego rezultatem jest wymieszanie ras, kultur oraz poglądów. Przedstawiliśmy połączenie starożytnych i nowoczesnych elementów Bilgewater w inhibitorach, nexusach, wieżach oraz bazach. Z jednej strony, domy na łodziach otaczają wrota do świątyni, a z drugiej, olbrzymi kadłub statku siedzi otoczony świątynnymi rzeźbami. Liczne detale oraz obracające się wieże armatnie, strzelające pociskami mają na celu sprawić, że poczujecie się jak w prawdziwej zatoce pirackiej. center W tym blogu skupiamy się na grafice, ponieważ rozgrywka w ARAM pozostanie niezmieniona – doświadczycie tej samej, chaotycznej i losowej, rozgrywki. Tyle tylko, że teraz – biorąc pod uwagę wygląd doków – będziecie walczyć na prawdziwym moście śmierci. center Kolejne spojrzenie Ponieważ ogólnym celem całego wydarzenia jest szczegółowe przedstawienie świata, musieliśmy się dokładnie zastanowić, co oznacza bycie mieszkańcem Bilgewater. Zagłębienie się w świat piratów, przemytników i włóczęgów doprowadziło nas do wyspiarskiego społeczeństwa i stało się jasne, że miasto istnieje od wieków. Na podstawie tych sugestii artyści stworzyli architekturę wysp za pomocą żywych kolorów, wyjątkowo teksturowanych kształtów oraz motywów zdobniczych. Miejscowa kultura miała większy wkład w kształtowanie wyglądu otoczenia, dzięki czemu widać, że miejscowi polują na morskie potwory i zajmują się handlem i zyskanymi w ten sposób zasobami. center|500px Morskie potwory i żeglarstwo Polowanie na morskie potwory i handel są całkowicie zwyczajne w Bilgewater. Oglądanie, jak olbrzymi wyłaniają się z głębin, jest codziennością dla doświadczonych weteranów z tego przestępczego miasta. W związku z tym, podczas całego wydarzenia wszędzie zobaczycie ikonografię nawiązującą do potworów morskich, która jest elementem wyjątkowego wyglądu Bilgewater. left|200px Pełen życia port zawiera ślady wielu wpływów na miasto. Między długimi łodziami z Freljordu mieszczącymi się między skałami a rozwijającymi się lokalnymi rzeźbami i elementami z innych regionów świata, historia miejsca oraz jego kultury zostaje wyrażona w zupełnie nowy sposób. Butcher's Bridge Nazwa nowej mapy pochodzi od olbrzymiego, podupadłego mostu, mieszczącego się nad dokami. Niegdyś starożytny most prowadzący do świątyni, został zaniedbany i teraz idealnie nadaje się na pole chaotycznej i losowej walki. Ponieważ jest to największy czarny rynek Runeterry, uważnie rozglądajcie się za zakodowanymi wiadomościami, hextechem zrabowanym z Piltover oraz innym ciekawostkom, ukrytym pośród towarów sklepikarzy oraz na całej mapie. center Butcher's Bridge znajduje się na PBE i będzie tam przebywać przez jakiś czas, ponieważ wciąż musimy dopracować pewne szczegóły, aby mapa mogła wyruszyć w rejs. Jedna rzecz na zakończenie: mimo że Butcher's Bridge zastąpi Howling Abyss do losowych starć podczas '''Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu', wciąż przyglądamy się opcjom po zakończeniu wydarzenia.'' Nie możemy się doczekać waszych opinii oraz dołączenia do was podczas '''Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu', kolejnego wydarzenia w League of Legends.'' Pochodzenie szczura portowego right|280px Opada kurz po wybuchowych wydarzeniach w Bilgewater, więc spójrzmy na przerażającego stwora, który po prostu pragnie miłości: Szczura Portowego. To dziecko kilku pomyleńców pojawiło się na Butcher's Bridge. Opowiedzą oni teraz o tym połączeniu rekina i szczura. Jeśli natomiast jesteście zbyt wrażliwi na krwawe szczegóły portowych szczurów, zobaczcie tajniki pochodzenia poro! Po pierwsze, kim są szaleńcy odpowiedzialni za stworzenie szczura portowego? center|300px Pierwsze grafiki koncepcyjne stworzył Mark Gibbons. Natomiast Max „Beezul” Gonzales przerobił je na grafiki koncepcyjne w grze. Jue Wang wykorzystał je i nałożył na modele poro, które następnie ożywili animatorzy Nick „Nickstravaganza” Matthews oraz Kevin Freeman. Skąd się wzięła koncepcja szczura portowego? left|150px Zespół tworzący Bilgewater wiedział, że stoi przed nim ogromny dylemat. Wiedzieli, że muszą zamienić na coś poro z mapy ARAM w Bilgewater, bo inaczej całe wydarzenie zatonie szybciej niż statek . Martwiło ich to, że stworzenie musiało pełnić to samo zadanie – zapewniać ciekawe interakcje, jednocześnie nie odrywając od samej rozgrywki. Musieli stworzyć taką istotę i sprawić, że będzie na tyle ciekawa, by zainteresowała rzesze fanów poro. Kilka pierwszych pomysłów było zbyt uroczych – jak np. ośmiornica, która pełzała na swoich malutkich mackach. Potrzebowali czegoś uroczego, ale przerażającego, pasującego do zapyziałego, nadmorskiego Bilgewater. Grafika koncepcyjna szczura portowego (na samej górze) była wytworem wczesnych pomysłów dotyczących Runeterry (ludzi, flory i fauny). Idealnie pasowała do Butcher's Bridge. Ile czasu zajęło tworzenie portowych szczurów? Jak w przypadku poro, większość podstaw (pierwsze modele i tekstury) powstała przez jeden weekend. center|300px center|300px Następnie zespół zaczął dopracowywać te okropnie urocze stwory. Jakie są powiązania między portowymi szczurami a ? right|200px W przeciwieństwie do poro, szczury cały czas rosną i stają się bardziej przerażające. Dorosły szczur portowy staje się jednym z czterech stworów zabijaków w nowym trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku – brzytwopłetwem! Co możecie powiedzieć nam na temat szczurów portowych? right|200px *''Szczury portowe składają się z pogardy, zwinności i ostrych zębów.'' *''Bliżej im do morskich kobr niż szczurów.'' *''Nikt nie przeżył dość długo, by zobaczyć brzuch szczura portowego... ale pewnie nie wygląda pięknie.'' *''Potrafią one pływać niczym rekin i biegać jak szczur, więc nikt nie jest bezpieczny.'' *''Szczury portowe lubią też , ale wolą chrupać prawdziwe Poro.'' *''Jeśli staniesz twarzą w twarz ze szczurem portowym, postaraj się wyglądać na dużego. I niesmacznego. Albo spisz wcześniej swój testament.'' *''Pracownicy portowi śpią na podniesionych łóżkach, żeby szczury nie zjadły ich w trakcie snu.'' *''Szczury portowe to zajadli wrogowie lwów zęzowych.'' *''Posiadają trujące kolce w ogonach... chociaż większość ludzi nie dożywa spotkania z nimi.'' *''Niegdyś używano ich do oczyszczania portu. (Serio, są wszystkożerne).'' center|400px Cechy right|180px Mapa posiada identyczne cechy co Howling Abyss, tylko posiada inny wygląd pod względem wizualnym. *Wieże przypominają działa z domieszką hextechowych elementów *Inni sklepikarze (nurek Bubbs i rybak Finn) *Odmienna muzyka wpływająca na klimat portowego miasta *Zamiast poro występują inne zwierzątka zwane jako Szczury portowe *Inny wygląd czaru przywoływacza – / **Zamiast śnieżki jest wystrzeliwana pomarańcza **W trakcie doskoku, bohater znajduje się na mini-statku Sklepikarze Podobnie jak w przypadku pierwszych sklepikarzy w trybie ARAM, na tej planszy występują dwójka unikalnych kupców – nurek Bubbs i rybak Finn. Ta dwójka wymusza do "ograniczonych zakupów", zapobiegając dzięki temu kupowaniu przedmiotów przez bohaterów po opuszczeniu fontanny, dopóki nie zginą na polu walki. Generują kolekcję cytatów opowiadając przy tym historię, swoje spostrzeżenia, zauważają posiadaną ilość złota, zakupy bohaterów oraz wymawiają specjalne kwestie dla bohaterów z Bilgewater, podwodnych terenów, Shadow Isles oraz dla niektórych bohaterów. Poniżej znajdują się wszystkie kwestie wypowiadane przez tą dwójkę. Cytaty Nurek Bubbs= right|250px ;Podczas nieaktywności w pobliżu sklepu * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu w sklepie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;W czasie opuszczenia sklepu * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy wejściu do sklepu * * * * * * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * |-| Rybak Finn= right|250px ;Podczas nieaktywności w pobliżu sklepu * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu w sklepie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;W czasie opuszczenia sklepu * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy wejściu do sklepu * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * Rozwój Arty koncepcyjne Butcher's Bridge Butcher's Bridge concept art.jpg Butcher's Bridge defeat screen.jpg Butcher's Bridge preview.jpg Multimedia left Ciekawostki *Mapa jest mostem, który dawniej prowadził do starożytnej świątyni zbudowanej na zboczu góry, a obecnie jest zaniedbany. *Posiada elementy, które są charakterystyczne dla Bilgewater – obrotowe wieże, inhibitory, krzaki, elementy aktywne mostu, otoczenie (port, magazyn, płynące statki, morskie stworzenia) czy zastąpienie Poro specjalnymi stworzonkami – Szczurami Portowymi (połączenie rekina i szczura). *Gregor został zastąpiony przez Bubbsa – podwodnego badacza z Piltover ubranego w strój płetwonurka, a Lyte przez Finna – emerytowanego żeglarza, obecnie rybaka i sprzedawcę. **Obaj sklepikarze mają głosy identyczne co z Howling Abyss, tylko na opak (Finn – Andrzej Chudy; Bubbs – Jan Kulczycki). **Finn ma w swoich cytatach aluzję do Gregora wspominając o Obserwatorach czy chęcią bycia strażnikiem. * / posiada specjalny wygląd (rzucenie pomarańczą / mini-statek). *Została wydana z okazji specjalnego wydarzenia – Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu. *Riot zastanawiał się nad ewentualnym opcjami po zakończeniu wydarzenia, większość komentarzy była za wyborem losowym mapy w ramach motta ARAM – losowi bohaterowie, losowe mapy. **Ostatecznie mapa ta została jednak (zapewne tymczasowo) wyłączona. *Jeszcze przed pojawieniem się tej mapy w grze (ale już po jej ogłoszeniu) można było podsumować mecz trybu ARAM na minimapie tego miejsca (nawet, gdy grało się na Howling Abyss). *Na Butcher's Bridge nie rozstrzygana była Bitwa o Freljord. Wydarzenie to zostało zatem tymczasowo wyłączone. Bohaterowie Powiązani de:Schlachterbrücke en:Butcher's Bridge Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości